1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In comparison with a gas light source, which has been conventionally used, a solid light source has advantages such as lower power consumption, high connection efficiency, a small size, high-speed switching ability, and others. Technical innovation to such a solid light source is remarkable and, in particular, a solid state laser has very high light density in an emission area and, for example, a so-called fiber light source combined with an optical fiber has been actively developed. The fiber light source is preferable for illuminating the inside of a narrow structure, and its application to an endoscope or the like has been advanced.
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2011-200572 provides an electron endoscope system that can simultaneously acquire and simultaneously display two or more types of images by selecting one or two types of images from a microvascular image, an oxygen saturation image, and a vascular image in addition to a white light image by a user or the like.
As a light source configuration, dedicated light sources are arranged for broadband light, a microscopic vascular image, an oxygen saturation image, and a vascular depth image, and the lasers for two types of images among these light sources are caused to emit lights simultaneously or three types of lasers are caused to emit lights sequentially to acquire images.